


Trekies

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Star Trek was an escape for Joseph, but he never expected to find salvation at a convention.





	Trekies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



Joseph grinned as the panel came to an end. He loved sci-fi conventions. Here he could dress up and be someone else for a whole weekend. He wasn’t Father MacAvoy, the poor excuse for a priest here, for these few days he was an Ensign in Starfleet. Saving the money for his costume had helped him cut down on the drinking. It had showed a little in his day to day life, but the bishop still looked at him like he was something scraped out of the gutter. He knew he was heading towards being defrocked.

He twitched as he felt eyes on him. The cute wee brunette was cosplaying a Trill, was watching him closely again. She’d been doing this on and off for most of the afternoon. He smoothed down his uniform and tried to subtly check his fly was done up. Yep, zip in place he wasn’t flashing his Darth Vader boxers at anyone.

He looked up and found the lassie had standing in front of him with an awkward smile on her face.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, was just looking at your ears.”

Joseph managed a grin; “Not playing a Vulcan, they are just this pointy.”

He shivered as she tucked his hair back and brushed the tip of his ear.

“Sensitive too. I wouldn’t mind nibbling on those once I’d got to know you better.”

His mouth hung open as she turned on her heel, and then she looked over her shoulder; “Fancy getting a drink?”

Automatically his hand went to his collar, but there was no white insert there to announce his job to the world. He smiled and followed the wee Trill, part of his mind very aware that she might defrock him before the bishop could start the paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 300 Followers Prompt-athon  
> beastlycheese asked:  
> Macelle, Smut, Trekies


End file.
